Say My Name
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Logan just wants Julian to say his name
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Dalton or Glee. **

"LOGAN HURRY THE FUCK UP. WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE TAKING YOU SO DAMN LONG?"

Julian stood impatiently in Logan's room. Julian _told him_ that he needed to be ready by 10. And yet here it was, 10:15 and the fucker was m.i.a. and NOT ready.

"LOGAN I SWEAR TO GOD, I CAN'T BE LATE. IF YOU DON'T HURRY THE FUCK-"

"Oh calm your shit Jules. I was in the shower."

Julian stared at Logan. His eyes went from the bright green eyes, to Logan's smirk, then his eyes followed the trail of a water droplet as it fell from Logan's hair, down his neck, across his shoulder and down…down…down…

"Like what you see princess?"

Julian snapped his head up quickly.

"Just hurry up. People I _work with_ are expecting me. I'm doing you a favor for bringing you to this stupid party."

Logan smirked. "We don't have to go you know."

"Well yes of course not. I've been stuck on this stupid campus for over a month and I haven't had a chance to get out until now. What else could I possibly do that's better than drinking away my sorrows without a care?"

"Well that does sound mighty tempting…surrounded by Hollywood's finest closeted boys." Logan fidgeted with the top of his towel. Julian just fidgeted as he tried not to look at the smooth hipbones jutting out from the top of Logan's towel. Julian tore his eyes away and brought them back up to Logan's face.

Logan just stared at him, smiled, and then said "how about we just stay in tonight? I promise it will be worth your while."

"Oh yeah? Pah. How can you be so-"

Julian broke off. Logan had just dropped his towel.

"Fuck."

"That's the plan dear."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Dalton or Glee**

"Fuck."

"That's the plan dear."

Julian visibly swallowed. He was breathless, gasping for air, _say something, ANYTHING, is this really happening?_ "Dear? Really?" he strangled out. Julian took a deep breath. "Your pet names for me are so…effeminate. I might be kind of gay but that doesn't make me-"

"Oh shut up and let me fuck you. The only word I want to hear is you screaming my name."

"What?"

Logan closed the space between them in seconds, and smashed their lips together, pressing his hard, wet, naked body up against Julian's fully clothed body. Julian groaned into the kiss and threaded his hands into Logan's hair, pulling his head closer. Logan's hands moved from Julian's waist to them hem of his shirt.

"You're wearing too many clothes."

"If I had known this was how the night was going to go, I wouldn't have bothered trying to look nice."

"What did I say about the words you can say." Logan pulled on Julian's shirt, only breaking the kiss to take his shirt off, and then his lips were back on Julian, kissing his jaw, and down his neck. Logan brought his lips back up to Julian's face, and kissed him fiercely and passionately, while walking Julian backwards until the back of his knees hit the side of the bed. Logan pushed Julian down on the bed, and quickly sat on top of him, legs on either side of Julian's body. Logan kissed down Julian's neck again, down his chest, pausing slightly to lick around Julian's nipples, before continuing onwards down….down…down.

Logan pulled his mouth away from Julian's body long enough to unbuckle his pants and slide them down to his ankles. Then he brought his mouth back up and delicately swirled his tongue around to Julian's hipbones. And then before Julian knew it, Logan's mouth was around him, sucking him lightly.

"HnngfuckLogan" Logan pulled his mouth off for a second to smile up at Julian.

"See now, that's better."

"Just shut up and-OH." Logan's mouth was once again around Julian, taking in as much of him as he could.

"Guhhhhnnngfuckfuckfuck"

"That's not my name" murmured Logan.

"Unffhnnngguh"

"Still not my name. Say" Logan nipped at Julian's inner left thigh – "my" – Logan nipped at Julian's inner right thigh – "name" – and then Logan's mouth was all around Julian, bobbing his head up and down quickly.

"LOGAN!" And then Julian came hard and fast. Logan didn't blink, just swallowed. Logan pulled off Julian with a pop, and looked at him with his green eyes.

"I like it when you scream my name."

"Come here you bitch." With that Julian yanked Logan upwards so that he was straddling Julian, and kissed him on the mouth, tasting himself on Logan's tongue.

"Did you like that princess? Wasn't that better than some stuffy party?"

"Oh fuck."

"Later princess. Time to sleep." And with that Logan settled down next to Julian and curled himself around him.

Julian knew he was going to get hell for not showing up to that party, but right now he couldn't find the urge to care. He snuggled down next to Logan, fingers entwined.

"I love you" he whispered softly to the sleeping boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Dalton or Glee**

It was mid-morning and Julian and Logan were asleep, blissfully unaware of the world. Logan was the first to wake up, shifting slightly because his legs had cramped up being thrown over Julian all night. Logan leaned over slightly and softly kissed Julian awake.

"Good morning princess."

"Again with the princess? Really?"

"I think it suits you." Logan shifted again, rolling onto is back and pulling Julian on top of him so that Julian was straddling Logan. Julian leaned down to kiss Logan.

"Mmmm only if I can call you something equally effeminate."

"YO LOGAN. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT MAN? AND JULES DIDN'T SHOW EITHER. DID YOU PISS HIM OFF OR-" Derek pushed open Logan's door and stopped. "Oh shit."

Julian sat up quickly and tried to move off of Logan's lap, but Logan held him in place, leaning around him to look at Derek.

"What do you want man. And can you shut the door? We might be close enough to let _you_ see us naked, but I don't really want the whole hall to see."

Derek scoffed and shut the door.

"So I guess you finally told Logan then, right? Didn't I say you wouldn't have anything to worry about?"

"Derek I-"

"Told me what exactly?"

"Derek-"

"…That he loves you of course."

The room went quiet.

"Did you have something to say to me princess?"

"…uhh…"

"Derek. If you'll excuse us, we have to chat."

"Wait, he didn't tell you? Then how the fuck did you two end up naked-"

"DEREK OUT."

"Fine." Derek went to the door, and stepped out, turning slightly to look back at his two best friends. But they weren't looking at him. They were staring at each other, sizing each other up; Julian looking at Logan with fear mixed with a stubbornness that read "I won't back down" and Logan was looking at Julian with confusion. Derek sighed.

"You two are messed up. And then he left, closing the door behind him.

"You love me."

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Since freshman year."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know."

"No."

"Oh princess." Suddenly Logan flipped over, so that Julian was now on his back, with Logan over top of him. Logan's mouth covered Julian's and he kissed him roughly. Julian opened his mouth to protest and Logan took advantage of it to push his tongue inside Julian's mouth and deepen the kiss. Julian gasped and pushed on Logan's shoulders, breaking the kiss.

"Oh princess? That's all you can say? I tell you I _love you_ and all you say is 'oh princess'?"

"Technically Derek told me."

"LOGAN!"

"JULIAN!"

Logan leaned down again and softly kissed Julian.

"It's ok princess. I love you too."

"You what?"

"I love you too."

"You love me."

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Since freshman year."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." Logan smiled.

"You don't know."

"No." And suddenly Julian was laughing. They had been running in circles around each other for the past three years, and now here they were.

"Oh." Julian sat up quickly and kissed Logan.

"Oh? That's all you can say? I tell you I love you and all you can say is 'oh'?" Logan smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me Wright. It's my turn to make you scream my name."

"What, no pet name?"

Julian shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
